V1.0.0.85
|Related = * Release Notes v1.0.0.85 |Prev = V1.0.0.83 |Next = V1.0.0.86 }} New Skins in the Store * * * * PVP.net v1.11.15 * You can now see how much time is left until your next "First Win of the Day" bonus in the end of game summary. * The match history in the Summoner Profile will now display which map a match was played on. * Fixed a bug where players could access the practice game menu even when practice games were turned off. * Fixed a bug where using the logout function and then logging back in would not show available queues in some instances. League of Legends v1.0.0.85 * : Akali throws her kama at a target enemy to deal magic damage and mark the target for 6 seconds. Akali's melee attacks against a marked target will trigger and consume the mark to cause additional damage and restore energy. * : Akali throws down a cover of smoke. While inside the area, Akali gains armor and magic resist and becomes stealthed. Attacking or using abilities will briefly reveal her. Enemies inside the smoke have their movement speed reduced. * : Akali flourishes her kamas, dealing damage based on her attack damage and ability power. * (Ultimate): Akali moves through shadows to quickly strike her target, dealing damage and consuming an Essence of Shadow charge. Akali recharges Essence of Shadow charges periodically, max 3 stacks. * (Innate): ** Discipline of Might - Upon obtaining 10 attack damage, Akali gains 10% Spell Vamp, increasing by 1% for every 20 attack damage gained thereafter. This does not include base damage. ** Discipline of Force - Upon obtaining 20 ability power, Akali's hits deal 10% bonus magic damage, increasing by 1% for every 5 ability power gained thereafter. * Stats: ** Health per level increased to 84 from 76. ** Base damage increased to 45 from 40. ** Damage per level decreased to 3.6 from 3.8. ** Mana regen per level increased to 0.065 from 0.06. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 10/9/8/7/6 from 21/18/15/12/9. ** Cooldown reduction upon being hit reduced to 0.5 seconds from 1 second. * : ** Changed the aura range to be 350 at all ranks from 250/275/300/325/350. ** Added a base damage of 8/12/16/20/24 to the damage dealt based on the target's health. ** Health percent decreased to 1.5/1.8/2.1/2.4/2.7% from 2.3/2.6/2.9/3.2/3.5%. * Stats: ** Base damage increased to 45 from 38.5. ** Damage per level decreased to 3.2 from 3.5. ** Base health regen increased to 0.93 from 0.88. * Removed the "Rebirth Ready" buff. * Added a buff for when is on cooldown. * : heal reduced to 70% of the damage value from 100%. * Added "Yarr! I'm a mighty Pirate!" buff. * Fixed the buff tooltip for to show the correct value. * : ** Fixed a bug where it was silencing for the incorrect amount of time. ** Fixed a bug so that it can no longer crit. * Stats: ** Attack range increased to 125 from 100. ** Base movement speed increased to 310 from 300. * Fixed a bug with where it was sometimes uncastable while Malphite was at low health. * Attack Range increased to 125 from 100. * now deals Double Strike on every 7th attack instead of by percent chance. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 18/16/14/12/10 from 18 at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to 80/90/100/110/120 from 90/105/120/135/150. ** Reduced the total spell cast windup time. ** Missile speed increased. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 35 from 45. ** It now ticks every 0.5 second instead of every 1 second. ** Heal amount reduced to 140/280/420/560/700 from 150/300/500/750/1100. ** Mana cost reduced to 70/85/100/115/130 from 80/100/120/140/160. ** Armor and magic resist gained while channeling increased to 100/150/200/250/300 from 30 at all ranks. * : cooldown reduced to 25 from 30. * : assists now reduce all of Master Yi's cooldowns by half of the base cooldown amount. * Fixed several bugs with . * is no longer affected by Cooldown Reduction and maintains a static 3 second cooldown. * : cooldown reduced to 26/24/22/20/18 from 30/28/26/24/22. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 150/135/120 from 180/150/120. ** Cooldown on channel cancel reduced to 10 from 25. ** Falling time reduced to 1.5 seconds from 2. ** Fixed a bug that allowed Pantheon to cast Summoner spells before landing. * Added a new sound to . * : ** Damage gained from health reduced to 3.5% from 4%. ** Cooldown reduction on champion hit reduced to 2 from 3. * : damage reduced to 50/95/140/185/230 from 50/100/150/200/250. * : base block amount reduced to 40/70/100/130/160 from 40/75/110/145/180. * : cooldown increased to 180/150/120 from 150/135/120. * : critical strike chance per 10% health missing increased to 5% from 4.5%. * 's speed has been normalized to be more responsive. * Base magic resistance increased to 30 from 25. * Fixed 's tool-tip to show the correct attack speed buff value. * : dodge bonus per stack decreased to 3% from 4%. * : shield amount decreased to 60/100/140/180/220 from 65/110/155/200/245. * : ** Bleed effect increased to 180/210/240/270/300% of attack damage from 150/175/200/225/250%. ** Attack speed bonus increased to 30/40/50/60/70% from 24/33/42/51/60%. * : flame attack will now occur every 4 attacks instead of every 3 attacks. * : attack speed buff changed to 40/50/60/70/80% from 50/55/60/65/70%. 物品 * now gains 1 stack for each assist instead of 2. * : ** Health regen per 5 sec increased to 15 from 14. ** Combine cost reduced to 450 from 475. General * Multikill timer now resets after every kill as opposed to being a static window. * : movement speed buff decreased to 30% from 45%. Category:补丁说明 de:V1.0.0.85 en:V1.0.0.85